The Goddess of Heart
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Miley, an ordinary girl, has to further the Org. XIII agenda. Zexion becomes her friend which turns into a romance. Will she be able to do her goal, or with the two lovers both be destroyed? Zexionxoc. rated for language and death. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Weird Black-hole-thingy

Miley sat in a dark dungeon wondering how she got there. She had to be curious and open the door to Organization XIII strangers. Not that they were strangers, they were funny and interesting but she didn't like them much. She fidgeted in her seat as she glanced around the dark nothingness in her view. Tears of helplessness burned in her eyelids. Why couldn't this be a bad dream?

The door opened and a man in the coat stood over her; well, she could tell it was a man because he had the build. His gloved hand gestured to her hand and she stood up cautiously. Impatiently, the man grabbed her arm hard enough to bruise it and drug out of the dungeon area. Miley didn't fight it because she knew he was stronger than her.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

The man stopped and turned to look at her but didn't remove his hood. "My name," he said in freezing voice, "is Saix. The Superior wants you."

"For what?" she asked boldly.

"For taking Kingdom Hearts," he replied with a smirk, and he began dragging her roughly down many halls.

Miley felt miserable that she was kidnapped by the organization. She studied the man in front of her thinking he was probably twice her size. Great. That made her feel even more helpless. He could beat her before she could even try. Maybe she could kick him in the shin or bite him on the arm. Before she even gave any thought, her foot shot out and aimed at his shin. It was a dead on target and she got him.

Saix let out a growl of anger when he got kicked. His hackles rose and he literally picked her up off the ground and began carrying her. She wriggled and fought to get free but Saix had a firm grip. His yellow eyes lividly glared into hers and she felt a chill dilate her body. She had to get out of here now.

He went into a bright room with many chairs and set her down in the middle of the floor. She stared around at the twelve curious pair of eyes that stared at her back. She gave them a glare as she spun around to look at them. Her eyes caught the glance of a boy with grayish-blue hair with bangs that covered his one eye and he stared at her back with a curious look. That was Zexion, she knew. At least he didn't look hostile like how he did in the games.

"What do you want with me?" asked Miley, flinching on how her voice echoed in the room.

"You are a very important piece to our plan of hearts," answered Xemnas, staring at her with penetrating eyes. "You are the Goddess of Heart with intact power that could awaken our Kingdom Hearts."

"And if I refuse?" she boldly demanded.

"Saix will destroy you," he said, giving her more chills than before.

"You guys are creepy," she growled, turning away from the chairs. "Let me go home, you uncivilized bastards."

"We need you," said Zexion, causing her to stand straight.

"I'm not going to," she argued back.

Xemnas raised his hand and a white light aimed right at her. Zexion, who sensed the danger of the girl, disappeared and reappeared in front if her as if to protect her.

"Sir," he said strongly, "I will take responsibility for this girl. Besides, if we destroy her now, our plans will be even more complicated."

"Very well, Six," he said, lowering his arm. "In that case, you will be the one responsible for her needs."

"Yes, sir," said Zexion, bowing slightly. "Permission to take the girl to her room?"

"Permission granted," said Xemnas. "Meeting adjourned."

With that, all the members began disappearing. Zexion took Miley's arm and began leading her down the hall. His grip was gentler than Saix's. Miley felt thankful to him for saving her from death. She lightly touched his hand with her own and he turned to look at her. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes to look at her.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

Zexion shrugged, evidently embarrassed and surprised of getting that. "It was nothing," he said dully. "It would be a pain in the ass if you got killed."

Miley winced. It was going to be a long living with these guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch in Bed

Zexion entered Miley's room carrying a silver platter in his hands. All the Organization always made fun of him cooking calling him, "Bettie Crocker from the hood." He hated when Larxene trampled over his perfect cooking concoction when Demyx flooded her room with water clones. He hoped that Miley would actually be touched and surprised that he could cook. He was ignoring Saix's order by not associating with her, but he didn't care. Nobodies don't care about such trivial things.

He crossed to the pouting Miley's bed and set the platter in front of her tentatively. She briefly looked at the platter and then looked away. Zexion felt something in him squeeze—probably his stomach or, he daresay, heart—at the sight of her rejecting it. He opened the platter and revealed a freshly-cooked steak and two chocolate-chip cookies.

"I made you lunch," he said hesitantly, when she looked over at the food with an awed expression. "You know I'm probably breaking every rule of Saix's rules. When he said not to associate with you I heard it loud and clear but disobeyed. We wouldn't want our little guest to starve now, would we?"

Miley cracked a little, barely-there smile at his little joke. "No," she said softly, "we wouldn't. Thanks for the food." She grabbed for the fork and knife but Zexion was faster than her and handed her them himself. She lightly flushed as she cut the tender meat because no boy ever handed her silverware.

Zexion watched anxiously as she took a bite. Her expression of calculation turned into one of surprised joy. She smiled at him as she ate and he felt something hop inside him. Was it a heart? Maybe sticking around this girl would give the feeling of being alive again. He had to admit she was very pretty but he couldn't tell her without getting tongue-tied.

Her soft brown hair looked like melted chocolate and it made him drool at the sight. Her eyes that resembled Axel's held a much softer warmth than the Nobody's. Her style was slightly thrift-shop slash ruffled. Her pink tank top went over her white long-sleeved shirt and showed her little curvy figure. Every curve was in the right place. Her jeans were slightly torn, or was that the style nowadays? Her soft-looking light skin looked like an angel's and her smile always knocked him off his feet.

"So, Zexion," she said.

He loved that name coming from her lips. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you always been a good cook, or is it a closet-hobby?" A smile spread across her face.

"W-well, I-I always loved cooking, s-since Vexen showed me how." He cursed himself for stuttering.

"Oh," she said, not noticing his stutter, "cool. Once I tried to cook a pizza but I nearly burned the stove. Maybe I should get lessons from you."

"Yeah," he said, looking away so she wouldn't see him blush.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a tight hug. Her head fit right on his collarbone and he didn't know how to respond. Finally his arms wrapped her waist and he hugged her back. Was this a sinful desire? Maybe he could give her a kiss and be done with it. When he bent down to try and kiss her lips, she detached herself and walked back over to her bed.

_Fuck my life,_ he berated himself for being a total idiot. _Why should I kiss this innocent girl that I barely know? This better be hormones._

She watched him with growing concern. "Are you okay?" she asked shyly.

"Y-yeah," he replied, running to get out of her room. "Bye." He waved over his shoulder and was gone.

"If I didn't know better," said Miley to herself, "I think he tried to kiss me. His lips were about two inches from mine." She blushed at that idea. "Ah, who am I kidding? He's adorable."

She finished eating her lunch with Zexion on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Talk of Hormones and Stuff

Zexion thundered sown the hall, ashamed of his near-kiss with Miley. What a joke. How could he be a total idiot for trying to kiss the new girl? The only person who could answer the urges he had was Vexen. If he had some kind of antidote he would take it.

He ran into Vexen's lab and looked at said man who was working on another soon-to-be-failed experiment. Vexen was muttering to himself so much that he didn't even see Zexion come in. Zexion sighed and kicked the leg of the table to get the scientists attention. Vexen jumped and looked up to see the irritated boy and just went back to his freaking experiments.

"Vexen," shouted Zexion, getting the man's attention again.

"What is it, Zexion?" he asked. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm not interested in a brain-rotting experiment," scowled Zexion. "I wanna talk about my hormones."

Vexen pulled his goggles off and pulled his sanitary mask down. "What about your hormones, Zexion?" He started to smile one of those irritating smiles.

"I tried to kiss Miley," he confessed irritably. "This better be hormones."

"Truth be told, Zexion," said Vexen, sitting in his chair, "the girl has the power over Kingdom Hearts and can control it at will. When chromosome-driven teenage boys around her, they would want to do all kind of desirable things. In your non-existent heart, you want to kiss her."

"Why?" groaned Zexion in irritation. "It is forbidden for members to fall in love with those who have hearts. Xemnas would fry my hide." He began pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"If it helps you sleep tonight," sighed Vexen, "I will make you some antidote to keep your male urges under control. But, be aware of the side-affects; one is that it could increase the urges; and the second one is that you might get a little tipsy."

Zexion downed the glowing blue liquid and began walking towards the door. "Thanks, Vex," he said, waving over his shoulder. "Have fun blowing yourself up on an experiment." He walked out, leaving a simmering Vexen to do his work.

Instead of going to visit Miley, he sat in the gray room to relax on the couch. Saix stood there looking just as uppity as ever. That guy could never relax, could he? Axel walked in and sat down next to Zexion. He rested an arm around the teen's shoulders. Was Xigbar rubbing off on him?

"Hey, Zexy," said Axel in his usual cocky tone. "Wassup? You befriending the new girl?"

"Axel," said the younger boy in desperation. "I nearly kissed her."

"Whoa," said Axel, jaw dropping. "My little Zexy has raging hormones going on."

"Shut up, Axel," he said. "I'm not anyone's little Zexy. What should I do about these 'feelings'?"

"Well," said Axel, "why don't you kiss her?"

"Do you realize what Xemnas would do?" Zexion's eye went as wide as a soup bowl.

"Xemnas-Shmenas," Axel said, brushing their leader's reaction to a kiss. "If the girl gives you a steady mind, take her. You don't meet a girl like her every century. Go see her."

"Fine," pouted Zexion, bottom lip sticking out like he was a kid again. "I'll go see that lovely, intoxicating, sweet, pretty angel."

"You forgot 'sexy'," said Axel jokingly.

"Oh, she is, Axel," said Zexion, feeling a thumping in his chest—a heart? "She is the sexiest girl I've ever seen. Smiley-Miley, here I come." He basically trotted out of the room and ran to get to Miley's room.

When he opened the door, he took in the sight of her sleeping form and he approached her. He knelt down next to her and kissed her slightly-parted lips. The taste of her mouth had his mind whirling in a fog. He tucked his bangs back and slipped his tongue casually between her lips. She tasted like something fresh and sweet—an apple. His tongue caressed every corner and inch of her mouth and he basically devoured her mouth with his. How was she not waking from this?

No matter, he brushed it off and kept kissing her lovely lips. He touched her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her pretty eyes never opened as he kissed those lovely lips of hers. He smiled devilishly; that meant more kissing for him and less fighting from her. Somehow, his body found its way on top of hers and he began kissing her even more.

_Please,_ he prayed, _don't wake up yet._ He kept kissing her mouth until her eyes eventually opened. The green shade of her eyes had him captivated. Her face was frozen with shock and her mouth was open even when his tongue detached back into his mouth. He swallowed the taste of her in his throat and let a sigh of release out.

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked, eyes going as wide as buckets. She sounded more surprised than angry.

"I couldn't resist it," he muttered to himself. "I wanted to kiss your lips and…ravish you."

"Ravish me?" she repeated in a tone of pure shock. "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm sorry, Miley," he whispered, feeling ashamed of himself. "I never meant to do anything. Is it okay if we stay friends?" His blue eyes turned reproachful and watery.

Miley sighed. She was falling for Zexy-manipulation 2.0. "Sure," she said softly. "Just no pushing up on me."

"Sorry," he said, hanging his head. "Do you think there could be a future of us?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile and she kissed his cheek. "See ya, Zex." She got up and flounced down the stairs of the hall.

Zexion felt his cheek, which tingled from the kiss. Oh, yeah, he was gonna love this!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends and Confessions

After a while, Miley and Zexion sat in a secret spot in the garden Marluxia crafted. Marluxia knew they were there but didn't even pay attention to them. Every so often, he'd glance over there to check up on them. Xigbar would spy from a tree just to see if any passion was going on. Zexion sometimes he could tranquilize Xigbar just so he wouldn't feel paranoid about being watched.

Miley usually waved at Xigbar in an annoyed fashion, who'd smile at her cheekily and return the gesture. Xigbar actually was wearing a Santa hat he got from Halloween Town. It killed them to see that ridiculous hat on him but it kept him in plain sight. Xigbar actually claimed that he was going to butt-kiss Saix so they could have a winter holiday. They doubted he would listen-since Saix only listened to Xemnas, his "stuck-up asshole for a superior," as Miley phrased it.

Miley rested her head on Zexion's shoulder and the boy felt his pulse in his ears at the action. He could tell she was tired; after all Xemnas and Saix had been making her work her powers on Kingdom Hearts, which left her drained. Zexion usually had to carry her to their secret place to talk. His hand stroked the locks of her hair and he nestled his cheek against her head.

"Hey, Zex," her voice came out as a tired sigh, "how long do you think the asshole will make me work?"

"Probably until you make Kingdom Hearts active," answered Zexion casually, but inside he was shaking with anticipation.

"I hate Xemnas," she said informatively. "Rearrange the letters in his name, it spells 'Mansex'." She chuckled lightly and wearily, which sounded beautiful to Zexion.

He laughed at her little joke too. Since Miley came, he began feeling…emotions. It was probably because he had contact with her heart. That girl made him more happier and he smiled and sang in the shower more. A genuine smile was on his face when he looked at the resting girl and he wrapped her in a hug. She didn't seem to mind it, but then again, she was half-asleep.

"Hey, Miley," he said bashfully.

"Hmm?" she murmured, hoping to get some valuable shut-eye.

"Don't freak out when I say this, okay?"

"Spit it out, Zex."

"I…need you," he said, kicking himself for avoiding "love".

"For Kingdom Hearts, I know," she said wearily.

"No," he said so sharply that it caused her to jump. "I mean I _like_ you."

"As a friend?"

Zexion felt his vein pop in his temples. "I love you!" He shouted that loudly enough for the whole castle to hear. Even Xigbar fell out of his tree because of the shock. Marluxia nearly mowed his plant over in shock. Miley was wearing a look of pure disbelief and she was fully awake now.

"Z-Zexion," she stammered, "I didn't know you felt that way." She didn't know what to say. "I thought Nobodies couldn't love." Both her tiny hands held his own.

"You're right," said Xigbar. "Neither did I."

"Xig, stay out of this," said Miley, flashing him a dangerous look.

"Okay, Miss Menstrual." He walked into a dark corridor and diappeared.

"Zex," she said softly, "what do you mean?"

"I…love you," he said, moving so they were only inches apart. "You…make me feel like I have a heart. If I have you around me, I won't ever need a heart."

His lips pressed to hers and they held onto each other. The passionate kissing migrated to the flowery field and they lay down together and kissed. He opened her mouth and they began exchanging fluids. She tasted like sweet nectar and it was very good to Zexion. To Miley, Zexion tasted like delicious chocolate. His mouth devoured hers and they spent the night laying together under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Formulating the Plan

Xemnas and Saix both noticed that Zexion had been growing closer to the Heart Goddess. They had to act now before it got too far. If Zexion kept getting in the way of their plan on the girl, they would have to dispose of him somehow. In the meeting that day, Zexion kept giving the girl warm looks and smiles. The leader and second-in-command gave each other a look that said there was something that had to be done.

When everyone left, Xemnas and Saix started talking.

"Superior," said Saix, "did you notice how Zexion looked at the girl? Did we bring her here to fall in love or do our work with Kingdom Hearts?"

"You are right, Saix," said Xemnas, resting back in his chair. "Something must be done. Do you have a group formed for C.O?"

"Well, I have Lexaeus, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, and Vexen. What do you have in mind?"

"I think we have an addition for the team. Zexion will be ecstatic to join the group." Xemnas smirked devilishly. "All the people that are to be sent to C.O will die there, won't they?"

"Well…yes," replied Saix, not knowing where this was going. _Is he going to send Zexion to C.O to separate him from Miley?_ Saix looked up at Xemnas curiously. "What do you have in mind? Dare I ask, are you sending him there to get destroyed? Don't you think that Miley will be so consumed with despair that she won't negotiate?"

"No," said Xemnas, smirking even more. "That will heighten her abilities and she will work to get the pain out of her heart. Miley won't even know what hit her. What is it with those two, though?"

"Well," piped up Saix, shrugging, "you know how it is with lovers. They think they are the only ones on the planet." A smile crossed his lips at the thought of his own girlfriend he had back as a human (A/N: I'll write more about that in a different story).

"Why, Saix," said Xemnas, looking right at the second-in-command. "It seems you know the feeling."

"Sir, in your human life, did you ever have someone to dedicate yourself to?" The scarred man looked at Xemnas with a look different than just his mean one.

Xemnas had a real smile form his lips. "Yes," he said. "She meant everything until I lost her. She was my lover, Gaia." Then his face darkened with a scowl. "But that's not the point. Our Organization was not built on love."

"Why don't we destroy her then?" asked Saix, frowning once more.

"If we do, Zexion will renegade against the Organization," said Xemnas. "If we destroy him, Miley couldn't do anything. Now go tell him about our plans to send him there, but keep out our true intentions."

"Yes, sir," said Saix, disappearing at once.

Xemnas frowned into the open space. "No matter how much I try, I can't forget. How can I forget you, Gaia?"

There was no answer and Xemnas sunk into a thoughtful mode.

Zexion laid on his bed, thoughts wandering to Miley. He wondered if he could catch her off-guard and ravish her lovely body. The thought sent tingles down below. Was love always this beautiful and distracting. He began to daydream of Miley kissing his face and neck in a loving way. However the dream was broken off by Saix appearing in.

"Can I help you, Saix?" asked Zexion a little defensively.

"Yes," said Saix with a sharp tone. "You are being sent to Castle Oblivion with the others."

"Why?" demanded Zexion angrily. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Lord Xemnas says you ought to go," said Saix. "You're needed to go." He gave Zexion a no-nonsense look.

"But, what about Miley?" asked Zexion, thoughts flying to the girl.

"What about her?" asked Saix carelessly, shuffling through his paperwork.

"I can't just _leave_ her here," said the young Nobody sadly. "I…love her."

"You _think_ you love her," said Saix dismissively. "Nobodies, as you well know, can't love. You know that, don't you, Zexion?"

"Yes," whispered Zexion, looking at his feet. "But I do love her. Every time I'm around her, I can't breathe or think. She makes me feel. She gives me meaning. Not this stupid Organization stuff. Saix, haven't you ever been in love?"

"Yes, I have," said Saix, looking down at his papers like it was no big deal. "And I lost her to the Heartless. Is that the answer your looking for?"

Zexion felt his face heat with an angry flush. "I don't care what you have to say, Saix. I love that girl, heart or no heart. Nothing you say or do will change that." The boy set his jaw.

"It's worse than I thought," murmured Saix. "Xemnas will blow his marbles when he hears this."

"Who cares about what Xemnas thinks!" Zexion got off his bed. "I love her! Nothing will change that! Nothing!"

Saix merely shrugged and disappeared, leaving Zexion to seethe in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Departure

Zexion was sitting on the couch in the gray room feeling depressed. If only Miley could go with him. Was it against the rules to want to have someone with you if you were a Nobody? He sat there gazing at Saix with a look of loathing. Saix sucked the life out of everything, including love. Xemnas, even though he had a lover, acted as though love was the worst thing in the world.

Miley made him…different. She completed him with her ditzy, carefree attitude compared with his quiet, careful personality. She gave him a whole different perspective on life. He wanted to hold her to him until she couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Zexion," said that sweet voice in his ear. He turned and saw the girl staring at him with an oblivious smile. It only made him more depressed than ever. "Something wrong?"

"Miley, sweetheart," he said softly, "we need to talk." He opened a portal that led to his room and they walked in. Once they sat on his bed he began talking, "Saix wants me to go to C.O…alone. He wants me to be separated from you."

"But why?" she asked sadly; her green eyes looked dim with tears.

"Because he thinks Nobodies can't love. If I tried to argue with him, he'll make me fade away or kill you." He pulled her closer to him. "I couldn't bear lose you."

"You'll never lose me," she whispered softly, kissing his cheek. "I'll always be here."

"I love you," whispered Zexion, feeling a warmth in his chest.

"I love you too," said Miley softly. "I hope I never lose you."

"Never," said Zexion firmly. He began kissing her lips as he lowered her down on the bed.

"Have you seen Zexion?" asked Saix to Xigbar in an intimidating way.

"No," said Xigbar, sounding a little hassled that Saix was talking down to him. "Go ask your best friend Axel." That made Saix flinch.

"He's not my friend," said Saix, turning away. "Not now or ever."

Xigbar clenched his fist and stormed off before he could knock Saix's head off. He knew that Saix and Axel used to be friends in their kid days and it killed Axel when Saix started acting different and distancing himself. He knew Axel was hurting because of the friendship that was lost. Axel used ice cream as an excuse to get away from the pain and stress he felt.

Zexion was lying next to Miley in a sweaty bundle of covers and pillows. His mind was reeling from what just happened and how he let his hormones take over. Miley was now engraved in his soul and mind. He held her tightly to him and a smile slid on his face as he fell asleep. If he could label a favorite night ever this would be one. Nothing could ruin this, not even Saix.

After getting showered and dressed, Zexion stood in front of Saix and Xemnas with a contemptuous scowl on his face. They must have found out about the little tryst he and Miley had. Knowing Saix, he probably scared Demyx or Xigbar into finding out.

"Did you make love to Miley?" asked Xemnas coldly, glaring at Zexion with burning amber eyes.

"Yes!" exploded Zexion defiantly. "Yes, I did! Do you have a problem with that!"

"Yes," said Xemnas calmly, "actually I do. You know you're not allowed to make love to anyone. What were you thinking?"

"That if I'm going away I should give her a part of me." Zexion smiled despite his rage. "I love her and I don't give a damn what you say, you hypocrites." With that, Zexion summoned a dark portal and left.

Xemnas smirked. "I know that Axel will eliminate Zexion and poor Miley will listen to us and build up Kingdom Hearts."

Saix flinched. Xemnas could be scary sometimes and if Zexion did get on his bad side he would be eliminated. The only that was on Saix's mind was that Axel was going to eliminate Zexion mercilessly.

A/N: As promised another chapter. Sorry if its short. I have a research paper for history class coming up.


End file.
